1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat sink assemblies, and more particularly to a heat sink assembly for rapidly removing heat from an electronic device such as a central processing unit (CPU).
2. Description of Prior Art
During operating of an electronic device such as a computer central processing unit (CPU), a large amount of heat is often produced. The heat must be quickly removed from the CPU to prevent it from becoming unstable or being damaged. Typically, a heat sink is attached to an outer surface of the CPU to facilitate removal of heat therefrom
A conventional heat sink is usually integrally formed by extrusion, and comprises a base and a plurality of fins extending integrally from the base. However, because the heat sink is formed by extrusion, a height of the fins is limited to a relatively low height. In many applications, the fins of the heat sink are not high enough to dissipate heat generated by the corresponding electronic device such as a high-speed central processing unit (CPU). Furthermore, even when extrusion provides fins that are sufficiently high, such fins are liable to sustain large leveraging forces when the heat sink is attached to other components. As a result, the risk of damage to the fins is increased, and it is inconvenient to attempt to attach the heat sink with extra care. In summary, limited height of fins and their susceptibility to damage are two common problems inherent in conventional extruded heat sinks.
An improved heat sink assembly is desired to overcome the above-described disadvantages of the related art.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a heat sink assembly which cooperates with a computer enclosure to dissipate heat generated by a device such as a central processing unit (CPU) of the computer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a heat sink assembly which has excellent heat dissipation efficiency.
In order to achieve the objects set out above, a heat sink assembly for dissipating heat generated by a CPU in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a computer enclosure, a heat sink a container, a fan and a tube. The container is partly filled with liquid and mounted on the heat sink. The fan is mounted in the container and open to a top wall of the container. The enclosure encloses the heat sink, the container, the fan and the tube therein. A medial portion of the tube is attached to the enclosure, an end of the tube is inserted through one side of the container and engaged in a side of the fan, and an opposite end of the tube is engaged in an opposite side of the container. In operation, the heat sink absorbs heat from the CPU and transfers heat to the container. Liquid in the container changes into high temperature vapor, rises to the top wall, turns into high temperature liquid droplets, and falls down toward the liquid. A proportion of the high temperature liquid droplets are received in the fan, and impelled by the fan to enter the tube. The high temperature liquid droplets transfer heat to the enclosure at the medial portion of the tube, and change into low temperature liquid droplets that return to the container.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: